From the ashes
by amythistmoongodess
Summary: Ginny and Draco face their greatest battle, but will they survive?


From the ashes  
Original Plot By J.K. Rowling  
  
The wind blew across the rubble and ash of what once was a marvelous structure. Standing among the rubble were two figures, motionless yet full of sorrow. One full of love with a fiery spirit, meant to be on the side of good. The other cold as ice with a spirit to match, meant to be on the side of evil. Yet they were perfect for each other, the fire to melt the ice, and the cool to calm the fire.  
Destiny was a part of the entire surrounding area, especially tonight. The marvelous structure, which now lay in ruin, was once a school for witches and wizards alike, but now thanks to Voldemort and his followers it had all turned to ashes. Some say it was only a matter of time, but the figures standing among the disaster, merely inches apart, had bared witness to it all, and knew the truth-the truth that few people dare to believe.  
The figure of fire turned to her companion. Neither spoke, for emotions were running high, and the figure of ice was about to melt. She felt his distress, just as he felt her sorrow, but there was nothing either of them could do.  
The pale boy looked around at what was once his favorite escape from the pain of home. Now he had nothing, and no one, except for his fiery enchantress. Thank gods for her , his only release, a way to melt away the ice for a short amount of time. Without her he was nothing but a cold empty shell of what once was a loving human being.  
He knew the dark lord no longer had use for him, the dark mark had completely vanished after he'd completed his task, if such a thing could be called a task. The terrible image of what he had done haunted him still, from now until forever, keeping him from sleep. He'd almost disappeared inside the depths of his mind until he'd thought of her, only her.  
The fiery enchantress searched the icy features of the one she had come to love. She sensed many things in the depths of his troubled heart, hate, regret, loss, sorrow, love. All of them at once in a terrifying hurricane that would never end. She feared for him and for herself. Not knowing if they'd make it through the dark days to come.  
Sensing her fear, Draco pulled Ginny into his arms in a loving embrace. He stroked her hair and every now and then, kissed her forehead. Neither of them were prepared for what lie ahead and somehow they knew it. Leaning her head into Draco's chest, Ginny began to sob uncontrollably. Not able to stop himself the ice in his heart melted away and he cried just as hard. They clung to each other with all the strength they possessed, alone in the dark of the night. Many things had happened since the morning of the day before.   
Under the power of the dark lord himself, Draco had been forced to stand with the hundreds of Death Eaters and then, to lay siege to Hogwarts, his favorite place in the whole world. Hogwarts had fallen easily, along with all its teachers and most its students. Professor McGonagall, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Colin Creevy, his brother Dennis, Professor Snape, and Ronald Weasley were among the many believed to be dead.  
No bodies had been recovered yet. Every one was to afraid to venture near, afraid evil still lurked, watching, waiting. Draco and Ginny were convinced they were the only ones around for miles...if they only knew how wrong they were.  
Draco felt a presence behind him and whirled around, sure to keep Ginny behind him. Standing in front of him, in all his evil, was Voldemort, waiting for Draco to speak. But Draco wouldn't have it, not a word would be spoken to this monster without provocation.  
"Draco, you disappoint me betraying me in such a way." he began   
"There was nothing to betray. You forced me to do your will without even a second thought." Draco spat back, putting up his icy front.  
"Come with me to Malfoy Manor and we can forget this whole mess." he hissed   
"I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy cannot and will not go anywhere with you Thomas." a voice from behind said. Turning around Draco saw Dumbledore smiling back at him.   
Seeing him, Voldemort was infuriated "I thought I'd taken care of you old man! But no matter, it can be easily fixed. AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
A green light shot from Voldemort's wand toward Dumbledore, who stood defiantly still. Draco watched in shock as the dark lord shouted the death curse at Dumbledore. Before Draco could stop her, Ginny threw herself in front of the blast taking it full force.  
She fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. Draco rushed to her screaming his protest, but he was to late and the worst was done. Cradling her in his arms, he felt his life crumble before him. She was all he'd had. Standing he looked at Dumbledore.  
"I'm sorry for your loss" he said, sympathetically.  
"I loved her. She was all I had left and now she's gone. You make sure you take of him. Make sure he hurts no one else you know what you must do" he said, tears flowing steady.  
"You can't ask me to do this Draco."  
"Do it, or I'll do it for you!" he screamed.  
With a nod of sorrow Dumbledore lifted his wand "go join her" he said. As he said the words Draco's life force was taken from him and he fell to the ground next to Ginny-as lifeless as his fiery enchantress.   
Dumbledore had never felt such rage, toward anyone. He raised his wand and shouted every curse he knew at Voldemort. With no warning the dark lord fell subject to his attack. Bursting into flames he was incinerate into ash to be carried away by the breeze.  
Dumbledore felt so exhausted he fell to the ground, lying next to his two favorite pupils. He closed his eyes to rest, and then in the cool dark silence of the night, his chest fell and never rose again.  
The end.  
Thank you to Daniel S. Anonymous reviewer. I will definently let you know when The Fated Ones sequel is up! 


End file.
